A Touch of Warm Hands
by Ensign Klutz
Summary: [AxelxRoxas] Axel and Roxas have been going out for three months and Axel wants to take things to the next step and so does Roxas, but he is nervous and scared... What will happen! Better summary inside. ENJOY! READ WARNINGS!


_**A Touch of Warm Hands**_

**Chinese Fairy: **…This is I think this is one of my best fic ever, because I have been wondering how this happens and I am nervous about the day this will happen with someone I love. I KNOW, I am talking crazy, but I feel that this one will be an enjoying fic to write, I hope everyone enjoys it as well!!! THANK YOU FOR CLICKING ON MY FIC! Please read the warnings and read them CAREFULLY! I don't want to offend anyone!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any of the characters!!! … (Whimpers and then starts wailing) IT'S NOT FAIR!!!! (Waterfall tears) … Umm… Actually, it is… I hate myself. Oh yeah, I also don't own "Alice in Wonderland" … My favorite book!

**Warnings: **BL (Boy Love) As in guy in love with guy. Also there is a lot of implied… Stuff… Lime, kiss scenes, and swearing. I STRONGLY SUGGEST THAT IF YOU DON'T GUYS WITH OTHER GUYS, YOU DON'T READ THIS! If you have a problem with BL then please don't read. Thank you!

**Pairings: **Axel/Roxas and Zexion/Demyx!! These are two of the four pairings I LOVE from Kingdom Hearts!! The other two are Riku/Sora and Leon/Cloud!! If you like any of these pairings, give me a W00T!!! … Umm… Forget it…

**Summary: **Axel and Roxas have been together for three months, and Axel wants to take things to the "next step." Roxas wants to, too, but he doesn't know what to do. He is a virgin. Roxas is nervous but believes that if he goes through with it, Axel has to be happy and enjoy the experience. So, in the end, Roxas goes to our favorite troublemakers, Demyx and Zexion, for advice. How will things work out?

**Chinese Fairy: **… That is one crappy summary. Hopefully the fic will be better than the summary. Now if you realized this is a new thing for me, so please don't martyr me! Thank you and I hope enjoy the story!!!

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO **

**_A Touch of Warm Hands_ **

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

You could never tell if it was night or day in The World That Never Was; hardly any light, the only light came from neon streetlights and dim lighted lamps. In the castle that hovered above this vast there was nothing but white light. It seemed as though the light was not really light, as though it was missing something. Maybe the reason to burn?

Inside one of the rooms that belonged to one of the Organization members, were two tired and sleeping beings. One had flaming red hair, while the smaller of the two had spiky blonde locks. Axel had his arms wrapped around Roxas's form and their legs were tangled together. Roxas stirred in his sleep and silent woke from his slumber. When he saw how their bodies were practically merged together, he blushed and quietly pulled away from Axel's lithe frame.

The blonde got up from the bed and walked over to the window that showed him the magnanimous view of the city beneath him; he shivered slightly as he stood on the cold floor, and then sighed irritably. "This is crap… How can I shiver, when I can't feel anything?" he asked himself. As always he never got a reply from anyone and he slumped to the floor and exhaled loudly. "I am a horrible person." Roxas whispered to himself.

"Now Roxas, what did I say about you putting yourself down?" Roxas jumped at the sound of his lover's voice. Axel must've woken up when he got up from the bed… The red head then moved to Roxas's side and gently picked up the blonde, as easy as picking a daisy. "I don't want to hear anything like that coming from you, Roxas… You're not a horrible person." Axel whispered into his young lover's ear.

A cold shiver when down the Key of Destiny's body as he heard those warming words. Axel saw this and smirked; he then gently blew air right next to his lover's ear, sending a shock through Roxas. The blonde's body shivered and Roxas felt himself heat up. His face must've been cheery red. Axel moved towards the bed and gently laid Roxas down on the bed; they landed with a gentle "thud" onto the soft sheets.

The Flurry of Dancing Flames went lower and began to butterfly kiss Roxas's collar bone, also nipping and nibbling at the warm flesh under his slightly chapped lips. Roxas tried hold back moans and whimpers but was failing miserably. When Axel knew that a few love bites would be left on Roxas's neck, he moved up to his favorite spot. Roxas's lips. He closed the small gap between them and molded their lips perfectly.

Instinctively, Roxas opened his mouth slightly to let Axel's tongue enter. Their tongues danced and Roxas's hand roamed Axel's bare chest; all while Axel's hands were either caressing the blonde's cheek or having a gentle hold on Roxas's chin. The red head pulled back, earning a whimper from Roxas and once again lowered his mouth to another spot on the blonde's body.

Axel took in one of Roxas's nipples into his mouth, sucking and nibbling at the flesh. Roxas gasped and weaved his fingers into the long flaming locks of his love. "Axel… Wait…" his words didn't reach Axel's ears as the red head continued lower, his tongue leaving a saliva trail. Roxas was starting to panic. The lower Axel went, the more Roxas's heart started to beat. Finally just as Axel was about to take off the blonde's night pants, Roxas pushed Axel off him and ran to the corner of the room.

Axel was shocked. This was the third time Roxas had pushed him away. Then all of a sudden the red head heard crying coming from the corner. Roxas was crying. Axel's eyes softened and he made his way over to his love's side; he placed a hand onto Roxas's shoulder and used the other to lift the blonde's chin, so he would be gazing upward.

Their eyes met and this only made Roxas cry more. "I'm s-sorry Axel… I keep- I can't…" Roxas tried to get out a sentence but failed. Axel smiled softly and hugged his blonde beauty close. "It's okay, Roxas… It's okay. We don't have to rush, just take you're time. When you're ready, you're ready. Okay?" spoke Axel. Roxas looked up and smiled sadly. "Okay…"

Axel sat down and placed his back against the wall and then moved Roxas so the beauty was sitting in his lap and also so his hands could gently pet Roxas's hair. After a while the blonde fell asleep and Axel soon followed after.

Supposedly morning came and Axel woke with a start; someone was knocking on the room door. "Damn it you idiot! If you don't open this door right now, I'm breaking it down, so you better be dressed and you're pet should be too!! I don't want to be traumatized!" Axel growled, "Larxene… That Wench!" he said under his breath. He stood up and carried the still sleeping Roxas to their bed. Thankfully he covered his lover before the blonde female of the Organization kicked the door down.

"Damn you Larxene!!! That is the fifth time this MONTH that you have destroyed that door! Are you trying to piss me off?" shouted Axel. Larxene rolled her big blue orb and replied, "God, just shut up, you're gonna wake up you're L-O-V-E-R…" she spelled out. He was about to snap at her, but Roxas spoke first.

"Too late…" he yawned and sat up exposing his thin torso and then something caught Larxene's eye. "YOU HAVE HICKIES!!" she screamed. A moment later running was heard in the halls and Marluxia and Luxord came running into the room and Marluxia started to take pictures of Roxas with the camera he brought with him. "SEXY!" he cried. Axel had, had enough. He snatched the camera from Marluxia and summoned a flame and burned the expensive piece of blackmail material. "GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY ROOM!" he growled. Luxord was the first out of the room, he was just curious. Marluxia squeaked and zoomed out followed by Larxene.

"Damn them… I'm gonna burn all of Luxord's cards and then I'm going to burn all of Marluxia's roses…" he kept going on to himself and Roxas was left blushing as red as a tomato. "I think I'm wearing a scarf today…" was all Roxas managed to get out.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Roxas sighed sadly to himself and he dropped to the floor with a "thump." Axel was called to go on a mission with Marluxia, Larxene and Xaldin to retrieve something for Xemnas… Poor Xaldin…

"I miss Axel…" Roxas pouted as he whined. Suddenly a face popped into his line of sight and it resembled Demyx. "Hi Howdy!" the Melodious Nocturne sang. This made Roxas jump and accidentally smack Demyx in the chin! he cried out. Zexion was by his boyfriend's side in a flash. "What's wrong?" he asked. Demyx showed his slightly red chin whimpered. Without another word, Zexion kissed the slightly red spot gently and after a moment pulled back.

"There… Is there any other place that needs a kiss?" asked the bluenette. Roxas blinked; did Zexion sound hopeful…? Demyx nodded and then pointed to his lips. "Here." Zexion nodded and then kissed his lover. Their lips were molded and they remained that way for quite a while, if it wasn't for Roxas coughing Zexion would not have pulled back.

"Guys, why must you do that in front of me?" whined Roxas. Demyx looked to his friend and replied happily, "Well, since you don't see us doing that when the others are around, that means we trust you!" stated the blonde with the mullet. The Key of Destiny rolled his eyes and muttered, "That is called private stuff and you do it behind closed, sound proof doors."

Zexion smirked and asked, "So, what about you and Axel. Have you guys gone the whole nine yards yet?" immediately, Roxas's mind flashed last night's events in his mind and he went silent. Demyx saw this and his smile disappeared, he walked over to his friend, his injured chin forgotten. "Roxas, you did it again, didn't you?" he asked softly. Roxas nodded sadly and whispered, "He wanted to… To have… Sex… and I panicked. I don't know why! I want it too, but I'm nervous!!" tears started to form in Roxas's eyes and he grabbed onto Demyx's cloak tightly. "Damn it! What's wrong with me?" the young blonde demanded.

Zexion watched the whole scene and then something clicked in his head. "You are not only nervous, you want to make sure you know what you're doing, don't you?" the bluenette asked. Demyx blinked at his lover's questions and asked a question of his own.

"What…? What do you mean?" the blonde with the mullet questioned. Zexion took in a small breath and started his declaration. "You are a virgin, we all know that. You're nervous. Everyone knows that! I was a virgin once, and I was very nervous when Demyx wanted to have sex. I didn't know what to do, so I kept pushing it off, even though I wanted to do it; soon he confronted me and asked what was wrong, I told him everything."

After moments of silence, Roxas asked in a quiet question, "What happened after that?" Zexion didn't say anything he only blushed. Sad to say for Zexion, Demyx answered. "We were at it like bunnies!" the blonde exclaimed happily. Zexion fell to the floor with his face as red as a tomato; Roxas was also red and it looked like his hair was sticking up in shock. "Umm… Okay, I didn't really need to know that. I regret asking…" stated the now blushing Key of Destiny.

Demyx laughed at this and after a while, his laughing died down and Zexion regained his composure. "Roxas, I know you are nervous, but know this." Demyx stopped his speech for a moment and then turned to face the said boy, "Axel loves you dearly. He would do anything for you. He loves you so much; it must hurt him, being away from you. He won't hurt you."

After that he took in some air and then his happy aura came back, fast. "Now, come my dear Zexion!! I want to go to see the sunrise in Hollow Bastion!" cried the hyper blonde as he grabbed onto his boyfriend's arm and dragged him away from Roxas.

"Excuse me Roxas, I must spend time with my bipolar boyfriend. I hope you and Axel get your acts together…" his voice died down as he left the Key of Destiny's room. Roxas nodded to himself and went over to his bookshelf; when he reached his destination he pulled out a book called "Alice in Wonderland" and opened the book to his favorite page, where a picture was tucked in between the pages. It was one of Axel sleeping.

The red head didn't know the picture was taken and he was also with his head on a soft pillow, with his lithe chest slightly showing and a blanket covering parts of him. He looked angelic and had beauty that challenged Aphrodite. He smiled at his picture and softly kissed the item. "Axel… You mean so much to me as well… I love you, but I am scared. If we are going to make love then I want to be experienced as you are, so I can please you. I want to make you enjoy it…"

Roxas went silent as a sob escaped past his lips. The blonde was crying to himself and jumped when he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked over his shoulder to see Axel standing next to him. "A-Axel…!" suddenly Roxas was brought into a passionate kiss by the red head. His eyes widened as Axel pushed his lover into the bookshelf and started to caress and touch Roxas's cheek and placed a gentle hand on the back of the blonde's neck to press the blonde even closer to himself.

After a while they both pulled back and softly panted for air. Roxas was gazing at the ground while his cheeks were dusted red; Axel then lifted Roxas's gaze to look into his deep aqua eyes. "Roxas. I heard you talking to yourself just now… About how you wish that you were experienced, and you could please me? I guess you don't know that I am already pleased and happy to be with you.

"Also that I want you to learn experience from me, and to only be with me. Call me a prick for being selfish, but you belong to me, and I want you to know that I won't hurt you if we do… Anything." Stated Axel, Roxas stared into Axel's eyes and after moments of dead silence he replied. "I want… I want to have sex with you. I want it to be with you." Roxas grabbed a hold of Axel's hands and lead the tall red head to the bed. He laid his lover onto the bed and straddled Axel's waist and started to kiss him shyly. Roxas nibbled on Axel's lip and after a second of being shocked, the pyromaniac took control of the situation and rolled Roxas to lie on the bottom and him on the top.

"I said you would learn from me…" whispered then red head as he took off Roxas's cloak and slowly stripped the blonde. Roxas was blushing madly as he was now lying naked and exposed to his boyfriend. Axel smiled at this beautiful body in front of him and placed Roxas's hand onto his cloak zipper and urged Roxas on. "Go on… Unzip me…" spoke Axel.

Roxas blushed at the comment and replied, "You can make anything sound dirty…" murmured the blonde. Roxas ignored his own comment and did as he was told, stripping his red head beauty till he was nude as well.

They just stared at each other, admiring one another's beauty, until Axel traced his fingers up and down Roxas's torso and on every crease Roxas's body made. His made Roxas shiver and they pull together for another kiss. After their chaste kiss Axel pressed his body against Roxas's and they fell onto the mattress, to enjoy and feel one another.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Roxas walked with a slight limp in his stride, Axel was walking next to him followed by Demyx and Zexion. "You limping!" sang Demyx in his happy-go-lucky voice. Roxas glared and replied, "It's not my fault… It was my first time…" blushed Roxas. Zexion sighed and stated, "Don't worry, at least you're walking. Demyx couldn't when he was on the bottom. He said he needed to stay in bed for the day." Demyx pouted at his boyfriend's betrayal.

"Not fair… You told!" whined Demyx. Zexion shrugged and the two departed for their room, while Roxas and Axel both walked out onto the Alter of Naught, one of their favorite places to go to.

Axel saw Roxas staring into space and asked, "Do you regret making love?" Roxas blinked out of his trance and replied softly, "It may have hurt at the beginning, but no." He turned to face Axel and continued, "I will never regret it. I love you Axel." Roxas grabbed the sides of Axel's head and brought the tall Nobody into a kiss. They pulled after a little bit and Axel was smirking. "Good… I'm glad you enjoyed it, I know I did…"

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Chinese Fairy: **… Okay, it might be confusing and pretty bad, but I think it is an okay fic. If you think otherwise then flame me. But all in all please leave a review, telling me what you think about this fic!! Thank you for reading and please excuse any errors or grammar mistakes! Thank you!


End file.
